Now What?
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: The female Weasley cousins have a pact that no cousins can pursue or encourage a boy that another cousin has claimed or previously dated. The only problem is Scorpius Malfoy is interested in one cousin but already claimed by another cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea for a story has been rattling around in my head for at least year now. So here goes nothing. **

**I own nothing**

Prologue

It was the night before the first day of school. All the female Weasley cousins had gathered as was tradition. The first year that Rose had attended she had been so excited to join her older cousins. They would all sleep in the same room, talking about the upcoming year, but most importantly the cousins who were still in school made their claims. Rose wasn't sure which cousin had suggested it but all her cousins had sworn never to pursue or encourage a boy that another cousin had claimed or previously dated. So far Rose had not claimed anyone since no one had truly caught her interest enough for her to voice it. She was precise by nature and did not see a point to make a claim unless she was sure. It didn't help that while she was friends with opposite sex that was all there was to it. She was a pal, a confident, a chum and that was fine. After all, no one had ever looked at her the way that Teddy Lupin looked at her older cousin Victorie. That's what Rose wanted, the look that made it seem like the rest of the world did not exist.

"Rose?" A voice broke her train of thought, "Are you even listening? We are about to pick."

"Why bother Lucy? Rose isn't going claim anyone until she is in love." Lily teased. Rose stuck out her tongue at her only younger cousin but smiled.

"What's the rush?" Rose shrugged.

"She is right you know. School is about more than boys." Molly piped in defending Rose which made Roxanne chuck a pillow at her.

"And there's is more to school than studying too." Roxy laughed as Molly tried throwing the pillow back but Roxy caught it effortlessly. Not that was a surprise since she was a chaser on the house quidditch team just like her mother had been. Rose smiled at Molly, glad that the older cousins still made an effort to continue to sleep over on the last night of summer even though they were done with school. Their family was a very closely knit and the cousins many times acted more like siblings than siblings. Three of her closets friends were her cousins.

"Well, as Lily guessed, I am not making a claim right now." Rose announced turning the conversation back to the pact. "Though I am glad that you aren't in my year little cousin. Otherwise there would be no one left for me to pick." Laughter broke out in room. Lily might be the youngest but she was quickly becoming the cousin with the most claims. Lily smirked at Rose though.

"Funny you should say that coz since my choice tonight is from your year." Lily paused making sure that she had the attention of the room. "I claim Scorpius Malfoy." Lily announced grinning. There was a beat of silence before the room was filled opinions on her choice.

**Thoughts? Comments? Let me know**


	2. Is it Lily?

**Okay not really sure how often I will be updating but I will do my best to keep working on this. And while I have been thinking about this story for awhile, there is still a lot to work on. Since I finished what I felt was a good first chapter I wanted to post it as soon as it done. Do not expect updates this often.**

**I only own my own creativity.**

"You are screwed." Albus Potter said gleefully. His best friend Scorpius Malfoy glared at him. They were enjoying a break from classes outside by the lake. It was only the first month but sixth year was already looking like it would be tough.

"Why? I am not going to be scared off by your males relatives. Some of your uncles and cousins actually like me." Scorpius said, looking up at Albus as he was lying on his side while Albus was leaning against a trunk of a nearby tree, thinking that Albus was talking about how over protective the family was of who dated the girl cousins.

"That isn't your problem," Albus started to explain as he scoffed, shaking his head, "You have no idea about the stupid pact my cousins have. Of course that is only a problem if the wrong cousin likes you," He sat back smirking. "Because if the wrong one likes you, you are screwed." He said the last three words slowly emphasizing each one with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" His blue rolled up as he started to get annoyed by Albus acting superior. Al always did this whenever he knew something some one else did not know. Thankfully for Scorpius, this did not happen too often to him. Albus leaned in, his eyes squinting as he focused on Scorpius' face.

"So which one is it?" Albus asked, then straightened up and scowled, "It's not Lily, is it?"

"What's not Lily?" Both Al and Scorpius turned quickly to see that Rose had sneaked up on them. She stood there hugging a book in her arms looking inquisitively at both of them trying to discern what they had been discussing. Al went back to suspiciously glaring at Scorpius while Scorpius avoided both of Al's and Rose's looks by rolling onto his back and gazing up at the clouds overhead. "Should I come back later?" She asked feeling a little awkward and unsure. She didn't know Scorpius as well as Albus did. Really, she wasn't sure she would even categorize him as a friend. Not that they weren't civil or even friendly, she just already had a number of close guy friends. "I just wanted to talk to you about our paper in potions." She explained talking mostly to Scorpius since Albus wasn't in the Advanced class with her and Scorpius. "I could always come find you later..." She trailed off and started to turn when Albus stopped her. He was still looking at Scorpius when he asked.

"Have any of the cousins claimed him?" He jutted out his chin in the direction of Scorpius. Rose's fair skin turned burned.

"Albus Potter," She hissed, "You aren't supposed to know about that, let alone tell someone about it." She grounded out through her teeth. Scorpius's eyes darted to hers as his head popped up, suddenly interested in something besides the sky.

"So there really is a pact?" His voice tinted with curiosity. " I thought he was just messing with me." Rose's look of anger morphed into panic as she realized she had just confirmed that the pact did indeed exist to an outsider.

"I...I mean... I didn't..." She stared at the ground as she tried to figure out how to get out this. She sighed. "Potions?" Scorpius took pity on her and let it go.

"How about you meet tonight in the library?" He suggested. "After dinner?"

"That works for me." She nodded then glowered at her cousin again. "We will talk about this later." She growled before walking away. Al watched her leave to make sure that she was out of sight before speaking again.

"So who is it?" Albus asked as he poked Scorpius who had rolled back onto his back. Scorpius opened eye.

"No." He answered simply before closing his eye again.

"Hey, I told you about the stupid pact." Al countered.

"Barely, maybe if you explain it more..." Scorpius trailed off wondering if Al would tell him more.

"I don't know that much, only what I have overheard mostly. Rose and I have argued about the stupidity of it a few times but getting information out of her is like trying to rob Gringotts, actually worse since our parents actually broke into Gringotts." Al mused. When Scorpius didn't say anything he continued. "Essentially, if they like a bloke they tell the other girls and then everyone else stays away from him and none of them is date a guy that another has already dated. At least you haven't dated any of them, then you would have a problem if you liked a different one."

"So I just need to find out if any of them have expressed interest." Scorpius stated.

"I could always ask Rose," Al offered with a smirk, "If you told me who I should be asking about." Scorpius shook his head.

"Subtlety is not your forte my friend. Probably the reason you weren't placed in Slytherin. You are a Gryffindor through and through."

"And you think you could get it out of Rose?" Al asked chuckling, "I would love to see that." Scorpius shrugged.

"I know her the best out of your female relatives. Plus she already knows that I know about the pact." He pointed out. Albus grinned.

"I still say you are screwed."

Later that night...

"Rose," Scorpius greeted her as he sat down at the table that she had already claimed.

"'lo Scorpius," She gave a distracted reply as she scanned what she had already written. She had been there for a while working on multiple subjects at once. She had grabbed the largest table available in a quiet part of the library and piled the books on the table. Scorpius sat down and got to work too. She felt the corners of her mouth quirk as he knew not to interrupt her train of thought before she was ready to talk to him. They had been thrown together many times over the years. Rose wasn't sure whether it was because the professors were worried about them getting along because of family history, they were both at the top of their year or a combination. Eventually they started to meet on their own without being assigned to. Even though they met up on a regular basis Rose didn't know too much about him which made her uncomfortable with the fact that he knew about the pact. Her instincts though told her that he wasn't going announce to the school or anything like that. Still she was curious what he did know.

"So what all did Al tell you?" Rose asked keeping her eyes on her work. She didn't want to make a big deal of this so she thought it was best not to stare him down like this was an interrogation. Though she did note that his quill paused for a moment. She glanced up in time to see his eyes dart around them as he noticed that they were the only ones in this area. Of course if they weren't Rose had ways of making sure no one would listen in.

"Just that you girls have a pact before you showed up, but after that he mentioned that it meant that your cousins can't date a bloke that another cousin is interested in or has dated." He confessed as he put down his quill. He seamed to understand that they would be talking more than studying this time.

"Why did Albus decide to tell you?" Rose asked finally giving him her full attention. Scorpius crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"I thought a bright witch like you would have figured quicker than this." Rose frowned as his smirk.

"You like one of my cousins," Rose finally replied and then asked, "So is it Lily? Was Al right?"

"Al was actually hoping that it wasn't Lily when he asked that question." Scorpius grinned as he explained. "He probably doesn't like the idea of me dating his baby sister." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Al is used to Lily dating by now. He must have another reason for not liking the idea." Rose's eyes met his again. "You still haven't answered my question." She challenged. There was that smirk again.

"I told you that you were a bright witch."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I will," He started then continued, "If you answer a question of mine. Has anyone mentioned an interest in me?" This time it was her turn to smirk.

"Oh surely a smart bloke like yourself knows many girls in our year alone have mentioned an interest in you." The corner of his mouth pulled into a half smile. Rose's stomach flipped as she realized that if anyone had been watching them it would like she was flirting with Scorpius Malfoy. Was she flirting with him?

"You know what I meant. Have any of the Weasley girls said that they are interested?" He restated then added, "In me."

"You first." Rose said hoping that he would tell her that it was Lily that he liked. Otherwise this could be a problem. It wouldn't be the first time that a guy was interested in a Weasley girl but never had an already claimed guy liked the wrong cousin.

"It's not Lily." Scorpius answered breaking into thoughts. Rose swallowed and stood up.

"I think I should go." She turned to leave. He jumped and was in front of her before she could blink.

"Rose, you didn't answer my question." He said quietly. She glanced away and then glanced back.

"Yes, you were already claimed." Rose then brushed past him and he let her go.

**Reviews=love=working on this project more ;-)**


End file.
